Tenebrae
by D and D
Summary: Just a little look into the darker side of the wizarding world. The Order of the Phoenix and the Ministry are the REAL evil ones...and Tom Riddle came back at the end of 2nd year. One OC, not Mary Sue.


Disclaimer: Everything accept plot and the Avery girl belong to J. K. Rowling Tenebrae Prologue: Some Do Fall Prey to the Dark 

_________________Harry's Second Year____________________

Ginny's hand shook as she dipped her quill into the inkbottle and wrote back to the diary, to Tom Riddle: _There is another way you know; all it takes is a new moon, a drop of blood from four willing people, and this diary. And no one would know what really happened, and it would make it easier for you._

Green ink slowly appeared on the diary's page; it read: _That would make it easier. But how to find those four willing people?_

I know of some people. Draco Malfoy, Mallory Avery, and Harry Potter: they already know what the "light side" does; they would be willing to help. I know.

_________Present Time: July 1st, Second to Third Year_________

The night was as calm as any other, a night of summer, when magic was at its highest peak. It was the night when Death Eater Trainees were initated into the dark lord's ranks; it was also when the dark lord would announce who was to bear the double serpents' mark. This meant that you were one of the dark lord's most trusted men.

But something was strangely wrong about this night, for no past Death Eaters had shown up at the initiation. They had always been there, until now; it was almost like tradition for the Death Eaters to see who was going to be the next generation of Death Eaters. And also most wanted to know who was receiving the Double Serpents' Mark. Tonight was different.

And now, the initiation has begun! Lord Voldemort spoke, "I would like to announce that this has been the first initiation in eleven years, but I am back. And I also do not wish any of past Death Eaters welcomed back into my ranks, for they betrayed me. Did they not?" The soon-to-be Death Eaters nodded. "And so, this is why they are not here. We shall start a new reign of terror. And now I call you to receive the mark: Avery, Mallory. Come forward. Do you come of your own free will?"

"I do," replied Mallory. Her voice didn't quaver, and she didn't flinch at his voice.

"Do you serve me, willingly?"

"I do."

Voldemort nodded, "Do you care if I call you at anytime?"

"I do not."

He nodded again. And asked more questions and then finally asked, "Do you, Mallory Mary Avery, willingly accept the dark mark?"

"I do." 

Voldemort nodded again, "Roll up your right sleeve." And Mallory did; Voldemort put his wand on her shoulder and whispered, "Tenebrae." And slowly, so very slowly, an outline seemed to appear, it started on the outside and finally went to the inside details…and there was the dark mark: a skull with a serpent coming out of the mouth. Mallory bowed and walked away. "Boones, Susan." 

And so the initiation proceeded. The people initated were: Mallory Avery, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst, Vincent Crabbe, Colin Creevey, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Gregory Goyle, Neville Longbottom, Brian Moon, Draco Malfoy, Natalie McDonald, Miranda Nott, Sally-Anne Perks, Harry Potter, and Ginny Weasley. And soon, Voldemort spoke again, "Welcome, Death Eaters!"

"Good evening, milord!" shouted the newly initated Death Eaters. 

Voldemort said, "Tonight I shall teach curses more powerful than the Unforgivables, and they are not punished at all. So you, my new Death Eaters will practice on…bunnies. The first curse is like the Imperius. You cast it saying '_Impertio!_". Now, I want you to try it on one of these bunnies. Order it to spin in the air." (AN: I HATE RABBITS AND BUNNIES! Can you tell?)

Ginny and the others waited for Voldemort to give them the signal; he did seconds later. A chorus of _"Impertio!"_ was heard through the air. **Spin in the air, **Ginny ordered the bunny; it flew into the air and started to spin around in the air. She looked around, and saw other people's bunnies doing the same thing.

"Very good," said Voldemort. "Now, onto curses of pain and torture; these curses are what we shall use instead of the Cruciatus. The first one: _Aflictatio_. Try it on your bunny."

Ginny nodded along with the others, _"Aflictatio!"_ The bunny didn't move it just twitched; and then it started to writhe on the ground. "Take it off," Voldemort said. "Now, the next one._ Concrucio_, same affect." And so it was. "Excellent! Well done! The next: _Mordeo Mordere Momordi Morsum._" 

The where another chorus of a spell, though this time it was, _"Mordeo Mordere Momordi Morsum_!" It was as though a knife was piercing through the bunny. They quickly took off. "The next, and final from of the Cruciatus, and the worst. _Torqueo Torquere Torsi Tortum._ I will not ask you to do this one, and I also ask you to only to do this as a last resort. Or any of these spells for that matter. And now the next type: the only other form of _Avada Kedavra_. _Neco_, to kill. Do it to the bunnies." Ginny cast the spell, and the bunny fell to the ground after a flash of blue light. "I also ask you only to cast the Impertio curse unless you need to use the others. This goes the same for the following curses…except for one. Which is a concealing spell that you'll put on the dark mark. It is: _caecus_."

Ginny rolled up her sleeve and stared at the dark mark: a skull with a serpent coming out of its mouth. "_Caecus_," she whispered. She could still see it, but when she looked around no one else's mark showed.  Had she messed up? Unknown to her, everyone else except Voldemort was thinking the same thing. "Did I mess up?" Ginny asked.

The dark lord smiled, "You did not. You see it disappears to everyone except you, this is why it's so useful." The sixteen Death Eaters nodded. "The next one is _Letum_: annihilation; we won't do it unless we have to. _Celigo_ you can hide in the shadows with this spell for it turns you into a shadow. Try."

Ginny said, "_Celigo_!" And she looked at herself; she was a shadow! She waved her wand and the spell faded. 

"And to summon a creature of darkness, which you will find out what I mean later, say: _Ater Atra Atrum_." Nods followed. Now, onto business…"


End file.
